Happy Birthday
by TheaterKid
Summary: It's Kendall's birthday and Logan's got a few surprises up his sleeve. Kogan Oneshot! Reviews please!


Happy Birthday, Mr. Knight

AN: HI I haven't dropped off the face of the earth! I'm sorry I haven't updated SFR for those who are currently reading my story. I've been busy with senior year of high school and exams and musicals. If you haven't read them I urge you to. The first is called Not a Spy romance and the second is Spying for romance. This oneshot is to hold you guys over until I update later in the week. My first oneshot so I hope you enjoy!  
-

Today was not just any day. Today was a very special day. It was Logan's boyfriend's, Kendall, birthday. Logan was very excited, probably more than Kendall, but the only thing was he didn't know how to surprise Kendall. He planned to have a small party with a few close friends but wanted to throw him a little "after-party" for the two of them. He was desperate for inspiration so Logan went to the one place he could get it: YouTube.

He grabbed his laptop from the nightstand, searching far and wide on the Internet, going to "that side" of YouTube and back until he found the perfect inspiration. Now, all he had to do is put everything into action. Logan picked up his phone and began dialing numbers. the phone rang until a familiar but unexpected voice came through.

"Hello? James' phone."

"Carlos? What are you doing on James' phone."

"Oh hey Logan! James is in the shower. We had a late night of work and then we got a little drunk and-"

"Eww. Did you sleep with James?"

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame your brother, not his fault he's so damn seductive and great in bed. Mmm...the way he thrusts-"

"OK! Too much info! Too much! Do you have any type of filter?!"

"Nooope!" The Latino replied with a pop.

"Ughh...Anyways, the reason I called was to ask if you two can still make it to Kendall's surprise party tonight at 6?" The brunette sighed, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah! We're always up for a party. We'll be Super Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood."

"You know you said Hollywood twice, right?"

"Don't ruin it." Carlos quipped."But Yes, we'll be there."

"Great and remember to bring the chips and drinks,too!"

"Got it!"Carlos chirped."See ya then."

"Ok...and put some clothes on too, ya nasty!" Carlos rolled his eyes as if Logan could see and hung up.

Since his conversation with Carlos ended, he decided to get out of bed and get started with his day. Logan showered, brushed his teeth, and put on comfortable clothes. The brunette grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before heading out to his car to go shopping for decorations.

Five stores, 98 dollars spent, and coupon to get a free kazoo later Logan returned to his and Kendall's apartment around 3:30 to begin setting up for the party.

The brunette started placing the balloons, which he had gotten blown up by the grocery story, strategically around the living room. Streamer after streamer was hung up as high as the short brunette could reach. Logan ran all over the house preparing everything. He went to hide the things he bought for his second surprise in the bedroom when the doorbell rang.

He looked at the clock seeing it was already had flown by already and soon the guests would be arriving. He walked to the door and opened it to see James and Carlos there with bags of food, wine, and soda.

"About time! Come on in." Logan snarked, stepping out-of-the-way so the couple could come in.

"Wow, Loges. Nice job with the place. I never pegged you as a party planning interior decorator." Logan's brother, well half-brother, James said.

"Eh, I did what I could. I want to do more but I don't have the time though. So you two can put the drinks in the cooler over there and. the food over in the dining room." Logan handed out directions while he sat down to chill out for a second. When James and Carlos finished their tasks, they too sat down next to Logan on the couch to wait for the other guests.

Around 5:45, the guests started arriving, many of who knew Kendall. By 6:15, all of who were invited to the party, which was about 50 people. Logan heard a knock at the door over the moderately loud music and went to answer it. He opened it to see Kendall's mom and younger sister, Jen and Katie.

"Hey Mama Knight ! I'm glad you made it!" He said giving the auburn woman a hug.

"Honey! It's my son's birthday, why wouldn't I make it?" Jen said flipping her flowing auburn hair with a genuine smile. She walked past the brunette and into the party.

"Just so you know, I don't actually wanna be here. Mom forced me to come against my will." Katie said as she hugged him. After kissing his cheek, she pushed past him and walked in."Where's the vodka?!" She yelled and everyone cheered. Logan merely chuckled through the 21 year old's comments, walking back into the apartment.

Logan looked around at all the guests when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled his iPhone from his pants and saw that it was Kendall. His eyes widened with anxiety, the yelled across the room for them to turn the music down and he ran into his room. Logan sat down on his bed sliding the button over to  
answer the call.

"Happy birthday, love."

"Hey baby. Thanks." Kendall replied cheerily.

"How's your day at work been?"

"It was alright. Work was the same as usual." The blonde man sighed as he drove down the street.

"That's good."

"But, nothing beats coming home to my baby."

"Stop. You're making me blush."

"Good, it means I'm doing my job right. So, are we still going out to dinner?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling well. I feel a cold coming on. So, I don't think I can do dinner tonight." Logan lied, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Aww baby, I'm sorry you don't feel good."

"No, I'm sorry. It's your birthday and I know how you wanted to go out to dinner." Logan said as depressingly as he could, still not believing he was actually pulling off a lie. In truth, it wasn't all a lie. He'd been throwing up for a few days.

"Babe, it's fine we can go out some other time. As long as I'm spending my day with you, anything is ok with me."

"And you wonder why I love you so much."

"Hmm. I do, haha. Ok baby, I'm driving now but I'll be home in about ten minutes and I'll buy you some soup and ginger ale from the Chinese food place. That sound ok, kitten?"

"That's fi-"

"Hey Loga-"Carlos said entering the room but hushed."

"What was that, babe?"

"TV! That's fine, honey. Just hurry home. I can't wait to see you."

"Alright baby, I'll there as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you too." Logan pressed the end button and glared at Carlos, who was still in the doorway.

"Carlos! Were you trying to give us away?"

"Sorry!" The latino threw his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to know if he was gonna get here soon."

"He'll be here in ten minutes so get everyone ready." Carlos nodded at his direction before heading back out,closing the door behind him. Logan sighed quietly to himself. He remembered he didn't finish putting his surprise away yet, so he quickly ran into the closet and hid the surprise away under the bed. After tucking away everything, Logan walked back out to the party.

"Hey guys!" He tried to say loud enough but no one could hear him. So, he stuck his two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly which made the chattering crowd shut up.

"GUYS!" Everyone's eye turned to meet the short brunette."Hi! Okay, so Kendall will be home any minute now so everyone find a hiding spot and then when he walks in we'll-"

"Yeah Loges, I think we all know how a surprise party works." James said with his head poking out from behind the couch. Everyone snickered at the tall brunette's reply. Logan rolled his eyes, turned off the lights, and hid behind coat rack next to the door.

It was silent for about 2 minutes until someone farted, Carlos most likely, and caused the others to stir in hushed giggles and talking. Logan told everyone to quiet down because he heard the keys jingling in the lock. The lock turned and the door opened. Logan saw Kendall wipe his black work shoes on the welcome and shut the door behind him.

"Logan? I'm home. Where are you, hon?"

Logan reached quietly behind Kendall and flipped on the light switch making the blonde jump and cueing everyone to jump out from the hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!" The partygoers yelled. Kendall looked around in shock.

"Wow. Thanks everyone!" Kendall shouted to the crowd.

He looked around when Logan came from behind and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling him close. The tall blonde wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and squeezed him tight.

"Oh my god...Thank you, baby." He said, looking Logan in the eyes, then kissing the brunette deeply in front of everyone, causing the audience to "aww"and wolf-whistle. Logan pulled away with a blush on his face from all the attention the couple was getting.

"You did all this for me, babe?" Kendall asked nuzzling his nose against the brunette's.

"It isn't for me, now is it?" Logan quipped, Eskimo kissing his lover.

The two let go of each other and went to go mingle with the guests. Logan grabbed a glass of champagne when his and Kendall's long-time friend, Camille came bouncing along and took it from him.

"Hey that's mine!" The brunette man whined as he watched her drink from the glass.

"Shut up, loser." Camille retorted. "Plus, you can't even have this anyway." She continued to drink the champagne. Logan sighed in response, knowing his friend was right, but he really wanted some champagne. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Tonight." The brunette replied grabbing a soda from the cooler. He hugged Camille and kissed her on the cheek before going to the kitchen to light the birthday candles. Logan took the cake out of the fridge and got the candles from the supply drawer. He planted each candle strategically and lit them. Logan saw James next to the kitchen entrance and gave him the signal to start singing happy birthday. James whistled loudly and started the traditional song. The circle of guys in which Kendall was standing opened up when the blonde turned around to see his brunette lover carrying such a wonderfully designed cake. It was covered in vanilla icing, with streams of blue and green icing. 'Happy Birthday Kendall' was written in icing in the middle.

Logan placed the cake on the table at the end of the song and went to stand by Kendall. Since he was a bit of an overachiever, he couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself about how the cake turned out.

"Make a wish." Logan said with a smile. The blonde didn't hesitate to blow out the candles and everyone cheered. Logan wondered did Kendall even make a wish but he would ask that later.

"Happy Birthday, honey-bunny!" came over and squeezed her son's cheeks, making him squirm. She hugged him tightly and rocked him as they embraced.

"Mooooom, we've talked about this..."

"I know, I know.'No excessive contact in front of coworkers and friends because it makes you seem like a mama's boy.' In that case, I'll just give you a small embrace and then I'll just go get some cake." The auburn-haired said somberly and gave Kendall a half hug before going to some cake. Logan couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

"Kendall!" Logan scolded and glared at his boyfriend. The two continued to stare other down neither letting up.

"Whaaat?!" Kendall sighed in reluctance."Fiiiine...Come here mommy." Jen smiled from ear-to-ear and ran back to give her son a true hug. The blonde squeezed his mom tight and kissed her cheek. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, Ducky." Jen replied. Ever since Kendall was a baby, he loved ducks and had all kinds of duck toys. So, he was dubbed the nickname "ducky" because his fascination with the feathered animal. The two ended their embrace and it was now just Kendall and Logan standing together.

"You really outdid yourself, baby. I did not expect this." Kendall complimented wrapping his arms around Logan's waist pulling him against his body. Logan placed his hands on Kendall's muscular biceps, rubbing it softly.

"Really? There's so much more I wish I could've done." Kendall leaned down, making their noses touch once again. "Baby, this is amazing. There's nothing else that you could've done to make this night more perfect than it already is." Kendall leaned in and captured Logan's lips in a kiss. He pulled away leaving Logan with blush red cheeks. The brunette leaned forward and put his mouth to Kendall's ear.

"I can't wait to get you alone tonight." Logan whispered seductively in the taller man's ear and flicked it with his tongue making Kendall shiver. Logan peeled himself out of Kendall's grip and slipped away to the kitchen. The blonde had to think of a way to speed the party up so he could get laid or at least get some type of sexual encounter.

Kendall looked around for James and Carlos but soon wished he hadn't. He found the two drunk and sloppily making out on the couch. Luckily, everyone was buzzed and dancing or stuffing their faces with cake. Kendall clinked his glass and got everyone's attention. Well, almost everyone. James and Carlos continued to ferociously make out so Kendall nodded to Camille, who threw the blanket from the back of the couch over the couple. The blonde turned his attention back to the crowd.

"I'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate my birthday with me. I couldn't be any happier than I am now. 24 years...that's a long ass time these days." A lot of chuckles came from that. " But most definitely this has been a fun night. So, I hate being the bearer of bad news, but, y'all gotta go." Everyone awed started grabbing their belongings. "Yeah I know. You ain't gotta go home but you can't stay here." The blonde nodded his head at one of his coworkers to the door. Jen and Katie gave him hugs and wished him happy birthday again along with Camille following except she was pulling a drunk James and Carlos out by their collars. She told the blonde she'd get them home safely and walked out the door with the men stumbling along the way.

"Let's move it people. There we go...and done!" Kendall said with a final slam of the door. The blonde leaned against the door and closed his to eyes to breathe for a second. He walked over to the couch and plopped down. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt exposing his tank top underneath. He turned the the giant flat screen on to watch the hockey game that was on. The game was in its second period when the teams were changing ends. When the puck was dropped again and the teams started playing, Kendall shouted at the TV screen when the Vancouver Canucks scored a goal gaining one point over the Minnesota Wilds, Kendall's favorite team. He relaxed back against the couch when the game went on commercial. The lights in the penthouse were suddenly dimmed causing Kendall to finally wonder where Logan was. He continued to watch the TV when he saw the brunette step out of the bedroom. He was wearing nothing but one of Kendall's white button up shirts and a black thong underneath. He began to sing seductively, Kendall's and his "friend's" attention.

"_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday...Mr. Knight._" Logan smiled seductively, straddling Kendall's lap. The blonde looked up at him, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"_Happy birthday...to you_." Logan leaned down and kissed his lover. Kendall wrapped his muscular arms around Logan's back, bringing him closer. Logan rolled his hips on Kendall's clothed boner. The blonde moaned into the kiss from the pleasurable friction. Kendall pulled away from the deep kiss to look Logan in those deep chocolate eyes he loved so much.

"Mmm, was this your surprise? Cause if it is, I love it." He said panting. "I wanna come home to you like this everyday."

"Good. Maybe we can work something out." Logan quipped before Kendall smirked and leaned in and start kissing, sucking, and biting his neck, effectively making Logan moan loud. The brunette grabbed Kendall's cock through his pants and squeezed it hard.

"Somebody's excited." Logan teased.

"Mhmm. Someone else is gonna be excited too when we get in the bedroom." Kendall smirked.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, ?" Logan whispered into Kendall's ear teasingly, driving him crazy. The blonde smirked and picked Logan up roughly, making him yelp. Kendall practically ran to the bedroom because before Logan knew it, he was being tossed on the bed. Kendall crawled on top of Logan with intent eyes like a lion pouncing on its prey. Logan grabbed a remote off the nightstand and pressed play, turning on the iHome dock. He and Kendall made a sex playlist or as Kendall liked to call it "the fuck-list", a compilation of songs that play while the two...ya know.

Kendall was on top of Logan, kissing his jawline all the way back to his lips. Logan reached under Kendall's shirt and started unbuttoning every button as fast as he could. Kendall pulled from the kiss to take off the shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Logan ran his hands up and down Kendall's chest and abs. The blonde smirked down at Logan.

"You like those babe, you'll love what I got in my pants even better."

"Only one way to find out." Logan winked pushing Kendall until he was off the bed and standing up. Logan sat on the edge in front of Kendall smirked down at Logan who was rubbing his cock teasingly through his slacks. Logan finally had enough of teasing and unbuttoned and pulled down Kendall's pants along with underwear, exposing his ten-inch member. Licking his lips and glancing at Kendall seductively, he took the blonde's cock in his mouth. The taller man gasped as his member was engulfed in the warm, wet mouth of his boyfriend. Logan began to bob his head back and forth as he more of Kendall's dick in his mouth. Kendall laced his fingers through Logan's soft black hair, guiding his length in and out of Logan's.

"Mmm suck that dick, baby." The blonde said to which Logan replied with a wink and took Kendall's cock deep into his mouth and down his throat until all of it was in. Kendall was in euphoria and couldn't help but thrust, making Logan gag.

"You like that big cock in your mouth, don't you, babe?" Kendall asked as he thrust hard into Logan's mouth making him gag again. Logan hummed in response sending shivers into Kendall's body. He pulled off and licked around the length and the tip before going back down on Kendall. The blonde felt himself getting closer to the edge, so he pulled out of Logan's mouth.

"Get on the bed. I wanna see my birthday cake." Logan smirked standing up and crawling on the bed on all fours. He stopped to take off Kendall's shirt and toss it to the side, leaving him in the black thong. Kendall grabbed him and flipped over and started kissing down his body until he got to the undergarment. The blonde bit the fabric with his teeth and pulled it down slowly exposing his lover.

When the garment got to his legs, Kendall pulled it off and flipped him over. He started at the top of Logan's ear and kissed down his neck and back all the way down to the brunette's ass. Logan moaned as Kendall rimmed him, swirling his tongue around the ring before pushing it past the tight ring. Logan grabbed the sheets and moaned as Kendall pleasured him. Kendall licked around his entrance then pulled back.

"Mmm, best cake I've ever had." Kendall said. He flipped Logan over in one swoop and crawled on top of him. He got in between his legs and kissed him as he lined up at his entrance. Logan smirked up at his lover suddenly flipping them over so that he was straddling his lap.

"This is new." Kendall smirked, squeezing Logan's ass.

"I wanna be on top tonight, ." Logan rub his boner against Kendall's making the blonde moan.

Kendall reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a pack of condoms and ripped one off, tossing the rest back in the drawer. He held it up to Logan, who bit his lip teasingly. The brunette grabbed the condom from Kendall and tossed it aside somewhere in the room.

"I wanna feel you." Logan said in a husky voice. He took Kendall's cock in his hand and positioned it at his tight, pink entrance. He pushed back until the head was in. Finally ready to get into action, Logan pushed all the way down onto Kendall's cock, moaning at the intrusion. Kendall grabbed Logan's waist and rubbed circles on his hips with his thumbs. Logan placed his hands on Kendall's chest and started rocking slowly back and forth on Kendall's cock.

"Fuck, baby." Kendall groaned as he squeezed Logan's hips. Being inside Logan was driving him nuts especially being in him without a condom on. Kendall thrusted his hips up to meet Logan's movements. Once the brunette was comfortable on Kendall's member, he picked up speed causing the blonde to moan uncontrollably.

"Kendaaaalll." Logan whined as Kendall's cock hit his prostate dead-on. Logan threw his head back in pleasure. Kendall smirked and stopped thrusting. He lifted Logan up from his lap, slowly pulling his cock from out of Logan. "Lay on your side, back towards me." Logan did as commanded and laid on his side. He felt Kendall spoon him from behind and thrust his cock back inside Logan, making him moan loudly.

Kendall moved at a steady rhythm once they positioned themselves correctly. He wrapped his arm around Logan's chest and pulled him against his body. Logan reached behind him and pulled Kendall's head towards him and kissed him. Kendall seemed to have sped up while he made out with Logan, who was moaning into the kisses. Just for the hell of it, Kendall threw in a couple of hard, erratic thrusts gaining a whimper from Logan each time.

"Fuck, Kenny!" Logan cried out in pleasure as he gripped the sheets for dear life. Kendall pounded him hard and fast then stopped, pulling his cock out. He positioned them in missionary and put his dick at Logan's entrance and shoved it all in one immediate thrust causing Logan to shout out his name.

"Fuck me,Kenny." Logan moaned. His back arched off the bed each time Kendall plunged back in him. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and ran his fingers through Kendall's soft hair. He tugged on it when the blonde hit his sweet spot dead on, which he did with every other thrust. He knew with the way the blonde was going, he wasn't gonna last too much longer. Logan let go of his death grip on the covers and wrapped them around Kendall's neck. Kendall placed his face into the crook of Logan's neck, kissing and grunting into his skin as he pounded the brunette's ass.

"Kendall, I-I'm gonna cum!" Logan panted out, clinging to Kendall's body. Kendall hit Logan's prostate over and over, making Logan cry out each time. Soon Logan was seeing stars as he came all over their stomachs. He moaned while riding out his orgasm. Kendall was the only guy who'd ever made him cum without being touched. Seeing Logan come undone drove Kendall to the edge and he shot his seed deep inside Logan. He thrusted shallowly as he rode out his orgasm.

"Fuck, Logie." Kendall panted, collapsing on top of his boyfriend.  
Logan embraced him and stroked his hair. Kendall soon found the energy to pull out and fall over to the side on his back.

"Best. Birthday Sex. Ever!" Kendall huffed out.

"Really? You should wait and see what I have planned for next year." Logan turned on his side to face to the blonde.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Can't tell you much but it involves handcuffs." Logan winked at Kendall who threw his arm around his waist and all in one swoop brought Logan in to a kiss. Logan pulled away and nuzzled his nose under Kendall's.

"I love this." Logan sighed happily in Kendall's warm embrace.

"Me too, baby."

"Ohhh! That reminds me! I got a second surprise gift for you." Logan said abruptly breaking from the blonde's hold. Kendall sat up on his elbows while Logan leaned over to get something his bedside nightstand. He found what he needed and closed the drawer.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"It's not gonna hurt me is it."

"No. It'll hurt me more so I guess." Logan said placing the object in Kendall's hand. He opened his eyes at the object in his hand. It was a white stick with a purple cap.

"Logan what-. Is this what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking it's a pregnancy test, then yes it is." Kendall went even more wide-eyed than before. He flipped it over and saw the plus sign. Kendall felt like his heart stopped for a moment. He looked over at Logan, who was waiting expectantly for some reaction. The blonde finally found his voice after the first shock passed.

"Does this mean-?"

"Yeah, it means there's gonna be a little Kendall running around here after nine months."

"You mean a little Logie?" Kendall beamed. Logan smiled back. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan bringing him into his lap, straddling him."

"So, you're not mad?" Logan ask biting his lip.

"Why would I be mad? You're having my baby. That's amazing!"  
Kendall embraced Logan long and tight. They pulled apart and Logan leaned in kissing Kendall.

"Oh that also reminds me..."Kendall reached behind his pillow and pulled out a small black velvet box. Logan saw it and tears started welling up in his eyes. Kendall opened the box to show a beautiful silver ring, encrusted with small diamonds all around. Kendall took the ring out of the box and slowly put it on Logan's left finger.

"Logan, will you marry me?" The brunette released all the tears that were already of the brim of his eyes.

"YES!YES! A million times, yes!" Logan said giggling through his tears. He wrapped his arms around Kendall once more and kissed him. He pulled back once more looking deep into the blonde's green eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. And I love you also, little one." Kendall said laying back with Logan laying on his chest. This was definitely the best birthday he's had so far.

The End.


End file.
